Larry and Miles' Shopping Expedition!
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Back in 4th grade, Larry and Miles both had their selective styles. Miles, however, hated Larry's, and decided to try and change the way he dressed...


**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright and their characters belong to Capcom.**

**A/N: My third fic involving one or more of the main characters as kids! I just love that little theme. And this thought came to me when I realized how different Edgeworth and Larry were as kids, and they still were when they grew up. It made me wonder how they could even be friends…but well, I got a little fic out of it. Enjoy.**

"Larry, you know it to be true."

"It's not true, dude. I swear. This is cool."

"It is anything but cool! It's atrocious and you should be ashamed."

"I've been doing this since I was born, dude! It's the way I am! It's the way I live!"

"Don't you want people to take you seriously?"

"Who cares? I'm living fine now."

"But life can always be improved, and when you get older your lifestyle will come back to haunt you."

"Yeah, right."

Larry and Miles were on the playground, waiting for the buses to come. There was mulch around on the ground, and kids playing everywhere. Larry was in his white tank top and ripped jeans with dirty sneakers that he never changed. Miles was wearing a smaller version of the clothes he would wear in his later years: a jacket, dress pants, and that famed cravat. Two students, best friends, so unalike in fashion sense and more.

"We should go get you some real clothes. Then all the ladies will love you. Like they love me." Miles grinned and flipped his hair back.

Larry scoffed. "Please! Like any girl loves you. They're all crawling over me!" He rubbed his nose and wiped his hand on his pants.

Miles gave him a disgusted look. "Well, why don't we just update your style a little? It can't do any harm, right?"

The Butz pondered this. "No, probably not. I could use a new pair of jeans for the next few months. I'll ask my parents tonight and get back to you tomorrow."

"As will I." They shook on it, and got on their buses to go home.

---

Asking their sets of parents had been a success for both of them, though one was easier than the other... Larry's parents were excited he would be shopping with Miles, who they knew had a much more…sophisticated style than their son. They were hoping he could talk some sense into Larry about how to look like a relatively serious person as well.

Mr. Edgeworth, on the other hand, was much less excited. He was worried that going shopping with Larry would decay his own son's fashion sense, maybe resorting him to the ripped jeans and tank top style Larry was sporting. He didn't exactly approve. He didn't want his son looking like a juvenile delinquent, after all. It wouldn't give him a good reputation at all, and it may result in calls from the school, etc! Miles had to assure his father that he would never go and stoop as low as Larry was on the fashion scale. Mr. Edgeworth, still not believing him, said that he would be the one taking them shopping to make sure Miles didn't buy anything ridiculous. Since they needed SOMEBODY to take them to the shopping mall, he didn't object.

Naturally, Larry was wearing the same clothes he had the day before. They were starting to smell, and Mr. Edgeworth's face had a look of disgust on it the entire car ride there. Miles and Larry discussed child-like things until they reached the mall…things like school, girls, friends, sports, news, and of course, fashion.

They were still not at the mall when they talked about this. "We need to think about your new style before we get there. Then we know what we're looking for when we do." Miles pointed out.

"Since when am I getting a new style? I thought I was just buying a pair of jeans."

"Of course not. Your parents and I have decided that you need some real clothes so people take you seriously."

"You aren't even related to me. Why are you making decisions about my life?" Larry asked almost angrily.

Miles didn't know exactly how to respond. "Well, like I said yesterday…it can't hurt, right?"

Larry, returning back to normal, shrugged. "Yeah, true. Anyway. I think I should do the bad boy look, you know? Leather jackets and dark jeans, with the black bandana and leather belts and chains and stuff. That'd be sweet." He laughed.

Like his father, Miles look disgusted. "Nobody would take you seriously in that either!"

"We're in elementary school! Who gives if people don't take me seriously?"

This argument went on until they got in the mall and Mr. Edgeworth forced them to be quiet. They walked along the mall, the rows of stores, arguing about which stores to go into. Finally they settled on one. They never looked at the names of the stores – just whichever had the nicest clothes inside the store. This one looked satisfactory.

Inside, there were no jackets or dress pants or cravats. But there were nice, non-ripped jeans, and "stylish" shirts that both Miles and Larry had seen kids wearing around the school. One was green and camouflage and Larry looked at it. "Dude, what do you think about this shirt? I think it's pretty sweet."

Meanwhile, Miles was looking at the table of shirts labeled "polos." He didn't know what a polo was, but it looked like a nice shirt. Plain and simple, which is what Larry needed. He turned towards Larry at the call of his name. "Hmm, the whole camouflage thing is a little tacky. But it's better than that hideous tank top. What about these?" He held up a bluish-green "polo."

"Man, those are old people shirts! This one rocks. I'm gonna go buy it."

"Larry! Are you insane? You've found one shirt and decided to buy it? You should look at the rest of the store. And you need to try it on."

"Why? That's a waste of time."

"To make sure it fits! It's better than bringing it home and putting it on only to realize it is a size too small."

"Aw man, come on!"

"Just look at the rest of the store. And I really think you should consider one of these." He held up the polo again.

"If I get that stupid shirt too, can I skip trying them on?"

"Your loss."

"Fine, whatever." Larry grabbed the teal polo out of Miles' hand with the camouflage shirt in his hand also.

When they were done with that store, Larry was buying two pairs of jeans, four shirts and a pair of sandals. It was spring now, so he didn't really need the sneakers. It was better to have another pair of shoes. Miles wasn't interested in anything at the store. This shopping expedition wasn't even for him – it was for Larry. His dad, however, bought him a polo, after seeing Miles take so much interest in it…

They left the store. Larry turned towards Miles and his father, stretched, and said "Well, it's been a fun time! Let's call it a day."

Miles' jaw dropped. "We've only been to one store!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, there are many other places in the mall to shop for clothes."

"No one needs more than four shirts and a couple pairs of jeans."

"Are you kidding me? Most people have WAY more clothes than that!"

"Not me."

"Come on, Larry. One more store."

And reluctantly, the shopping expedition went on.

---

By the end of the day, Miles had bought a new jacket. And Larry had 22 shirts, 6 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of sneakers, and a pair of sandals as well. He also bought 10 tank tops.

Miles was pleased. Larry basically just got a Miles Makeover…but toned down quite a bit. Larry's new "style" was pretty much button-down short-sleeve shirts, with dark-shaded jeans. A lot of his new shirts had pockets on the breasts. When Larry brought the clothes home, his parents full-heartedly approved of the job Miles did and the clothes he had picked out. Miles' father was also impressed he managed to turn a slob into somebody who dressed decently, and had kept his own style with him as well.

But the weekend was over, and Miles headed off to school wondering which outfit Larry planned on wearing for his first day as the new him. He preferred the burgundy pinstripe long-sleeved shirt, which is one he had thrown in for him. Miles knew he probably wouldn't be wearing that one, though. Maybe he would wear the light blue-and-white one, with his lightest pair of jeans. Those went perfectly together.

Miles arrived at school and went into his 4th grade classroom and looked around for Larry, hoping he would have been there on time for once. He wasn't.

He sighed and waited impatiently. He was excited to see what he'd be wearing!

And finally, after about 15 minutes of waiting, Larry walked in wearing…ripped jeans and a dirty white tank top.

Miles was fuming! They had just spent an entire Saturday trying to get a new wardrobe for his best friend, and he comes to school wearing what he's worn every day beforehand? He could not be serious!

Miles stood up in the middle of class as soon as Larry strolled in and started screaming. "Larry! Why are you wearing that!? We just went shopping for 6 hours on Saturday and you come in dressed in your old dirty clothes like nothing happened! You wasted my time and my father's time when there was so many other things to do, and I chose to spend the day trying to turn your style around, and you come in-"

"Dude, Miles! Just chill out. I just didn't like the clothes, kay? They weren't me. They weren't Larry," he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It doesn't matter."

He was beyond angry now. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WASTED SO MUCH TIME AND DIDN'T EVEN-"

"Miles! That is quite enough!" The teacher broke in. "There is no need to scream at another student for no good reason. You can think about what you've done after school today. In detention."

"W-What!??"

**A/N: Well, that was fun! =D Please review!**


End file.
